William Allen Shade (1968-2017)
__TOC__ Category:Births in 1968 category:Shade Surname Personal Facts * Sex : Male * Born: Aurora, Denver County, Colorado *'Residences' ** - : Denver, Denver County, Colorado ** - : Honolulu, Honolulu Coounty, Hawaii ** - : Denver, Denver County, Colorado ** - present : Phoenix, Maricopa County, Arizona *'Hobbies & Interests:' **Genealogy, History, Dungeons & Dragons, Monarchies, Medals *'Career:' ** - - Accounts Recievable Bookkeeper then Office Manager for Leonard's Luggage. ** - - Self employed. ** - - Various positions with Remedy Staffing. ** - - Loan Processor for Wells Fargo Bank through Adecco. ** - - Service Processing Specialist I for Wells Fargo Bank. **Since - Service Processing Specialist II for Wells Fargo Bank. *'Education' ** - - Park Hill Elementary School ** - - Desert View Grade School ** - - Sunnyslope High School ** - - Glendale Community College Family Parents *Father: William Lee Shade (1945-?) *Mother: Faith Elaine Jones (1946-?) *See also Ancestors of William Allen Shade (1968-) Siblings *Annette Lee Shade (1973-?) (step-sister/cousin) *Kimberly Ann Shade (1976-?) (step-sister/cousin) *Andrew Lee Shade (1980-?) (half-brother) *Alexander William Shade (1983-?) (half-brother) Spouse None Children None Sources & Notes Public Records *None Other Records *Birth Certificate - William Allen Shade (From the collection of William Allen Shade) Notes *Middle name came from Steve Allen, although it is interesting that he has an ancestor named William Allen Gore. *Goes by the name Will and nicknames of Pumba, Wilma, Momma, Shady. *Has a tattoo saying PUMBA on his left shoulder. Famous Ancestors *Archibald Campbell, 2nd Duke of Argyll - 14th great-grandfather *James I, King of Scotland – 16th great-grandfather *Edward III, King of England (1312-1377) – 17th great-grandfather *Philippe IV, King of France – 19th great-grandfather *Baldwin IX, Count of Flanders - 22nd great-grandfather *William I, King of England (1027-1087) – 25th great-grandfather *Charlemagne, Holy Roman Emperor – 34th great-grandfather Famous Cousins Royalty: *Henry VIII, King of England (1491-1547) – 3rd cousin, 13 times removed Wikipedia *Elizabeth I, Queen of England (1533-1603) – 4th cousin, 12 times removed Wikipedia *Lady Jane Grey, Queen of England – 5th cousin, 15 times removed Wikipedia *James I, King of England & Scotland (1566-1625) – 6th Cousin, 9 times removed Wikipedia *Victoria, Queen of the United Kingdom (1819-1901) – 11th cousin, 4 times removed Wikipedia *Aga Khan IV 1936-, - 12th cousin, once removed Wikipedia *Elizabeth II, Queen of the United Kingdom (1926-?) – 12th cousin, twice removed Wikipedia *Ismail I, Shah of Persia – 12th cousin, 13 times removed Wikipedia *Prince William of Wales (1982-?) – 14th cousin Wikipedia *Don Marco Torlonia (1937-), 6th Principe di Civitella-Cesi - 17th cousin *Juan Carlos I (1938-?), King of Spain - 17th cousin, once removed Presidents of the United States: *James Earl Carter (1924-?), 39th US President – 9th cousin, once removed Wikipedia *Richard Milhous Nixon (1913-1994), 37th US President – 9th cousin, once removed Wikipedia *William Henry Harrison (1773-1841), 9th US President - 9th cousin, 9 times removed Wikipedia *Benjamin Harrison (1833-1901), 23rd US President – 11th cousin, 7 times removed Wikipedia *George Washington (1732-1799), 1st US President – 12th cousin, 4 times removed Wikipedia Other Political: *Hugh Caperton (1781-1847), U.S. Representative – 2nd cousin, 6 times removed http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hugh_Caperton Wikipedia *Allen Taylor Caperton (1810-1876), U.S. Senator – 3rd cousin, 5 times removed Wikipedia *Albert Arnold Gore Jr.(1948-?): 5th Cousin once removed Wikipedia *William Gaston Caperton III, Gov. of WV – 6th cousin, twice removed *Christopher Rolleston (1817-1888), NSW Politician – 8th cousin, 9 times removed *William Rolleston (1831-1903), New Zealand Politician – 8th cousin, 9 times removed. *John Scott Harrison (1804-1878), U.S. Representative – 10th cousin, 8 times removed Wikipedia *Stephen Van Rennsselaer III, Lt. Gov. of NY – 12th cousin, 5 times removed *Philip Schuyler Van Rennsselaer, Mayor of Albany – 12th cousin, 5 times removed *Barack Hussein Obama (1961-?), presidential candidate – 15th cousin Wikipedia Military: *Gen. Melancthon Lloyd Woolsey – 3rd cousin, 6 times removed *Com. Melancthon Taylor Woolsey (1782-1838) – 4th cousin, 5 times removed http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Melancthon_Taylor_Woolsey Wikipedia *Com. Melancthon Brooks Woolsey – 5th cousin, 4 times removed *Rear Adm. Samuel Livingston Breese (1794-1870) – 6th cousin, 3 times removed Wikipedia *Brig. Gen. Thomas Posey (1750-1818) - 9th cousin, 9 times removed Wikipedia Academia: *Theodore Dwight Woolsey (1801-1889), Pres. of Yale – 4th cousin, 5 times removed Wikipedia *Sarah Chauncey Woolsey aka Susan Coolidge, author – 5th cousin, 4 times removed *Jane Austen (1775-1817), author – 10th cousin, 8 times removed Wikipedia *Lewis Carroll aka Charles Dodgson (1832-1898), author – 11th cousin, 4 times removed Wikipedia *Rev. John Henry Livingston (1746-1825), President of Rutgers Univ. – 11th cousin, 6 times removed Wikipedia *Frank Nelson Doubleday (1862-1934), publisher – 14th cousin, 5 times removed Wikipedia *Robert Lowell (1917-1977), poet – 17th cousin Wikipedia *Susannah Fiennes, artist – 17th cousin, once removed *William Fiennes, writer – 17th cousin, once removed *Stephen Edwin King (1947-?), author – 17th cousin, twice removed Wikipedia Entertainment: *Lindsey Adams Buckingham (1949-?), musician - 9th cousin *Alexandra (von Moltke) Iles (1947-?), actress – 10th cousin Wikipedia *Dirk Benedict aka Dirk Niewoehner (1945-?), actor - 13th cousin, 4 times removed Wikipedia *Jacob Benjamin "Jake" Gyllenhaal (1980-?), actor – 14th cousin, twice removed Wikipedia *Maggie Ruth Gyllenhaal (1977-?), actress – 14th cousin, twice removed Wikipedia *Rupert James Hector Everett (1969-?), actor – 15th cousin Wikipedia *Divine aka Harris Glenn Milstead (1917-1993) – 15th cousin, 3 times removed Wikipedia *Richard Tiffany Gere (1949-?), actor – 15th cousin, 3 times removed Wikipedia *Justin Randall Timberlake (1981-?), singer – 16th cousin Wikipedia *Ivan Simon Cary Elwes (1962-?), actor – 16th cousin, once removed Wikipedia *Humphrey DeForest Bogart (1899-1957), actor – 16th cousin, twice removed Wikipedia *Jane Waddington Wyatt (1910-2006), actress – 16th cousin, 3 times removed Wikipedia *Lucille Désirée Ball (1911-1989), actress – 16th cousin, 3 times removed Wikipedia *David Van Cortland Crosby (1941-?), singer – 17th cousin Wikipedia *Edward Montgomery Clift (1920-1966), actor – 17th cousin Wikipedia *Brooke Christa Shields, actress - 17th cousin, once removed Wikipedia *Ralph Nathaniel Fiennes (1962-?), actor – 17th cousin, once removed Wikipedia *Joseph Alberic Fiennes (1970-?), actor – 17th cousin, once removed Wikipedia *Henry Jaynes Fonda (1905-1982), actor – 17th cousin, once removed Wikipedia *Michael Kirk Douglas (1944-?), actor – 17th cousin, once removed Wikipedia *Guy Stuart Ritchie (1968-?), husband of Madonna - 17th cousin, twice removed Wikipedia *Thomas Hulce (1953-?), actor – 17th cousin, twice removed*Peter Fonda, actor – 18th cousin Wikipedia *Jane Fonda (1937-?), actress – 18th cousin Wikipedia *Troy O'Donovan Garity (1973-?), actor – 18th cousin, once removed Wikipedia *Bridget Fonda (1964-?), actress – 18th cousin, once removed Wikipedia) *Peter Henry Fonda (1940-?), actor – 18th cousin, once removed Wikipedia *Bob Newhart (1929-?), actor – 18th cousin, once removed Wikipedia *Walt Elias Disney (1901-1966) – 18th cousin, twice removed Wikipedia *Hugh John Mungo Grant (1960-?), actor – 19th cousin Wikipedia *Paris Whitney Hilton (1981-?) – 19th cousin Wikipedia *Matthew Paige "Matt" Damon (1970-?), actor – 19th cousin, twice removed Wikipedia *Susan Alexandra "Sigourney" Weaver (1949-?), actor – 20th cousin, once removed Wikipedia *Benjamin Géza Affleck (1972-?), actor – 20th cousin, twice removed Wikipedia *Caleb Casey Affleck (1975-?), actor – 20th cousin, twice removed Wikipedia Misc.: *Lizzie Andrew Bordon (1860-1927) – 7th cousin, 3 times removed Wikipedia *Stravos Niarchos (1985-?), kiteboarder, dated Paris Hilton – 12th cousin, 3 times removed Wikipedia *George Edward Stanhope Molyneux Herbert (1866-1923),5th Earl Carnarvon, financier of the Tut excavation – 13th cousin, 4 times removed Wikipedia *Clarissa Harlowe Barton (1821-1912), founder of the Red Cross – 13th cousin, 6 times removed Wikipedia *Catherine Elizabeth "Kate" Middleton (1982-?), girlfriend of Prince William of Wales - 16th cousin, twice removed Wikipedia *Sir Ranulph Twisleton-Wykeham-Fiennes (1944-?), Artic Explorer 1944 – 17th cousin Wikipedia *Charles Lewis Tiffany (1812-1902), founder of Tiffany & Co. – 17th cousin, 3 times removed Wikipedia *Lewis Comfort Tiffany (1848-1933), glassmaker – 18th cousin, twice removed Wikipedia *Sydney Biddle Barrows (1952-?) the Mayflower Madam – 19th cousin, once removed Wikipedia *Walter Percy Chrysler (1875-1940), auto maker – 20th cousin, once removed Wikipedia Contributors --Will 22:53, 3 March 2007 (UTC)